No es tan manso el duendecillo como lo pintan
by Cris Snape
Summary: Poppy Pomfrey siempre vela por la salud de sus pacientes, aunque éstos estén como cabras y no acostumbren a hacerle caso. Escrita para el cumpleaños de Potterfics.


**NO ES TAN MANSO EL DUENDECILLO COMO LO PINTAN**

**Por Cris Snape**

—Por supuesto, las leyendas negras que existen sobre tan extraordinaria criatura son simples cuentos de viejas. Los duendecillos de Cornualles son criaturas muy dóciles, perfectamente domesticables, y pueden servir de gran ayuda a cualquier mago o bruja que sea capaz de ganarse sus simpatías. Ahora, procederé a hacerles una demostración.

Silvanus Kettleburn pronto cumpliría ochenta años. Llevaba más de cinco décadas dando clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y contaba con el respeto de sus alumnos y las simpatías de sus colegas. Claro que algunos profesores pensaban que estaba un poco mal de la cabeza porque se empeñaba en correr algunos riesgos durante sus espléndidas clases, pero todos exageraban, por supuesto. Las criaturas con las que él trabajaba no eran peligrosas en absoluto y esos pequeños y divertidísimos duendecillos de Cornualles menos todavía.

Con decisión, Silvanus se acercó a la jaula donde tenía bien resguardado al pequeño duendecillo y abrió la puerta metálica. La criaturita lo miró con sus enormes ojos oscuros y sonrió. Debía sentirse muy contenta por poder vivir en libertad y Silvanus extendió una mano para cogerlo y sacarlo al exterior de la jaula, pero el duendecillo le mordió.

—¡AAAAHHHH! ¡CONDENADO BICHO DE LOS CO…!

Se interrumpió a mitad del exabrupto porque había un montón de chiquillos de cuarto año mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos. El duendecillo de Cornualles salió volando y huyó por una ventana, dejando al pobre profesor con tres palmos de narices. Y, aunque en realidad no tenía culpa de nada, maldijo a Gilderoy Lockhart por haber tenido la genial idea de llevar esa clase de criaturas a Hogwarts.

Cuando el desdichado Silvanus Kettleburn miró el dedo que le había sido mordido, descubrió que le faltaba la falange superior. Con el paso de los años, ciertas criaturas mágicas le habían ido arrebatando algunas partes de su cuerpo, pero eso no impidió que sufriera un mareo y cayera desplomado sobre el suelo de piedra del aula.

Al despertar, ya no estaba rodeado de niños. El techo de la enfermería de Hogwarts le resultaba tan familiar que estuvo a punto de volver a quedarse dormido, pero la llegada de Poppy Pomfrey se lo impidió.

—¡Ajá! ¡Al fin está despierto, Silvanus! ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Bien —El hombre luchó por incorporarse un poco y de pronto recordó lo que le había pasado a su dedo. Con algo de temor, se miró la mano y descubrió que la tenía vendada.

—No pudimos encontrar su falange, Silvanus —Anunció Poppy con cierta frialdad profesional—. Desapareció junto al dichoso duendecillo.

—¡Uhm! El condenado debe haberse dado un buen festín a mi costa —Silvanus suspiró con resignación. La primera vez que había sufrido una mutilación de esas características se había sentido muy mal, pero la experiencia era un grado y procuraba verlo todo desde un punto de vista optimista—. ¿Cómo está la herida?

—Me he ocupado de desinfectarla correctamente. Por suerte, el mordisco fue bastante limpio.

—Sí. Siempre he sido un hombre afortunado.

Poppy puso los brazos en jarra y lo miró con el ceño fruncido, claramente molesta por aquella última afirmación.

—¿Un hombre afortunado, Silvanus? ¿Es que acaso no se ha visto? ¡Si hasta estuvo a punto de perder un ojo, por Merlín!

—Sí, pero cierta enfermera perfectamente cualificada lo impidió. Todavía le estoy agradecido por eso.

Aunque había perdido bastante visión, el ojo izquierdo aún le era de bastante utilidad. Poppy apretó los labios. Normalmente era una mujer que no solía hacer preguntas cuando atendía a un enfermo, pero Silvanus la sacaba de sus casillas. En su opinión era un loco, un irresponsable y un cabezota y no había manera de convencerle de que uno podía ser un buen profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas sin perder alguna parte del cuerpo en el proceso.

—Preferiría no tener que atenderle después de uno de sus desvaríos, Silvanus. Los dos estamos bastante mayores para estos juegos.

—¡Oh, sí! —El hombre sonrió y se dio cuenta de una cosa muy importante—. ¿Cómo he podido olvidarme? ¡Hoy es su cumpleaños.

—No estábamos hablando de eso.

—Pues lo hablamos ahora —Silvanus aferró las manos de la enfermera y las estrechó con fuerza, sonriendo abiertamente y olvidándose de que un bicharraco se había comido un trocito de su cuerpo—. Muchísimas felicitaciones. ¿Cuántos años cumple ya?

—¡Silvanus! —Poppy se alejó de él, escandalizada por su osadía—. Esa no es una pregunta que deba hacérsele a una dama.

—¡Oh, por supuesto! Discúlpeme, Poppy. A veces me olvido de esas cosas.

La enfermera chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza. El profesor Kettleburn no siempre tenía la cabeza bien puesta sobre los hombros, eso lo sabía todo el mundo, pero realmente había sido bastante grosero con ella. Tampoco era como si se avergonzada de cumplir, _ejem_, los años que cumplía, pero esas cosas no se preguntaban. Era de muy mala educación.

—Supongo que ha pensado en hacer una pequeña celebración en la sala de profesores —Silvanus continuó hablando, entusiasmado como un niño pequeño.

—En realidad no estoy interesada en fiestas.

—¡Oh, vamos! No puede ser usted igual de amargada que Argus o la señora Pince.

—¡Silvanus! ¡No diga esas cosas!

—¿Por qué no? Es la verdad. Y no sé usted, pero yo ya soy lo suficientemente viejo como para andarme con remilgos.

—No es correcto hablar en esos términos de nuestros compañeros.

Poppy no iba a ceder ni un ápice. Llevaba un montón de años trabajando en Hogwarts y siempre había sido una férrea defensora de los buenos modales. No iba a cambiar su actitud a su edad. ¡Faltaría más!

—Está bien —Silvanus sonó bastante condescendiente—. Me disculpo nuevamente. Pero insisto en la parte de la celebración. Deberíamos pedirle a los elfos que preparen uno de sus deliciosos pasteles de nata. ¿No le parece? Y estaría encantado de regalarle cualquier cosa que desee. Lamentablemente mi memoria ya no es como antes y no he logrado recordar su cumpleaños hasta ahora, pero quiero tener un detalle con usted. Si no fuera por su buen hacer, seguramente algunas partes de mi cuerpo estarían en un estado mucho más lamentable del que tienen ahora mismo.

Poppy iba a decir que no necesitaba nada y que no quería fiestas de ningún tipo, pero se le ocurrió una idea mejor. Era una mujer que se desvivía por el bienestar de sus pacientes y era obvio que Silvanus necesitaba a alguien que cuidara de él porque nunca había sido demasiado capaz de cuidarse solo.

—Muy bien, Silvanus. Acepto su oferta. Sí que hay algo que deseo por mi cumpleaños.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué cosa?

—Que deje de hacer que las bestias mágicas se coman partes de su cuerpo.

Indudablemente Silvanus Kettleburn no se esperaba algo así. Se quedó con la boca abierta y no supo qué decir durante unos segundos. Cuando habló, su voz sonó de lo más lastimera.

—Pero es mi trabajo, Poppy.

—No. Su trabajo consiste en enseñarles a los alumnos cómo tratar con diferentes criaturas, no poner en riesgo su integridad física.

—Los accidentes son inevitables.

—En su caso, tengo la sensación de que es usted mismo el que los provoca —Poppy se mantenía inalterable ante los lamentos del pobre profesor—. ¿Qué me dice? ¿Acepta el trato?

—Yo… —Silvanus miró su mano herida, después a Poppy y finalmente asintió—. Está bien. Tendré más cuidado a partir de ahora. Se lo prometo.

—Me alegra oír eso. Y no me gustaría que se tome mis palabras a mal, pero también creo que está llegando la hora de retirarse.

—¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar!

—Aún es relativamente joven, Silvanus —Poppy habló con la misma suavidad que empleaba para calmar a los niños asustados—. Lleva toda su vida enseñando en Hogwarts. ¿Por qué no piensa en disfrutar de las partes de su cuerpo que aún están intactas? Cómprese alguna mascota encantadora y dedíquese a descansar. Se lo ha ganado.

Silvanus entornó los ojos. La idea de retirarse le parecía una auténtica locura, pero tal vez Poppy tenía razón. Disfrutaba muchísimo de su vida en Hogwarts, pero siempre había querido viajar. Descubrir otros países y otra clase de fascinantes animalitos.

—Permítame decirle una cosa, Poppy —Aparentemente Silvanus acababa de cambiar de tema—. Cumplir años le sienta muy bien.

—Y que lo diga, Silvanus. Ahora soy un año más sabia.

El profesor se rió y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada. Tenía algunos asuntos que considerar. Poppy siempre se preocupaba por todos sus pacientes y, aunque normalmente los dejaba volar libres una vez los sanaba, en esa ocasión había ido un paso más allá y había demostrado que podía ser una espléndida amiga. Silvanus no sabía aún si se jubilaría o seguiría enseñando durante un par de años más, pero tenía claro que siempre podría contar con aquella mujer para cualquier cosa, implicara amputaciones de miembros o no.

**FIN**


End file.
